


Sleepover

by TaraTyler



Series: Shuffle Challenge [13]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, during Korra's bendingless dark period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: based off of the song by Hayley Kiyokotakes place while Korra is off sulking with the water tribe after losing her bending





	Sleepover

Korra ran away to the Water Tribe so she wouldn’t have to talk about how she had lost her bending and felt like the worst Avatar in their history. She didn’t even want to think about it. She was content with feeling low; possible her lowest. Her mind and her body were here with her blood family. Her heart was with… still in Republic City. That’s where the Airbending tribe, Bolin and Mako were, but it was Asami that Korra missed the most.

Asami had promised her that they would all be friends forever, that she and Korra would be friends forever, bending or no bending. The way she had said it implied something more, something possibly even better. Korra could not allow herself to believe in that. It wouldn’t get her anywhere she needed to be. Those sorts of thoughts just sent her lower. Korra remembered nights traveling and sleeping beside of Asami, sharing a bed. She had never thought things would get any farther than that.

Korra pulled out some parchment and a pen, sitting down in a quiet place to being writing. At the very least she had Asami in her head. Words came easily to her as she put ink to the paper. Until she had started, Korra hadn’t known she had much to say.

Asami had always been there to brush her hair and to help her to pick out what to wear. By the time she had finished and sealed the letter, she felt even more alone before. Korra expected that wouldn’t change until she received a reply.

Her heart felt lighter than it had been since she had lost her powers. Asami made Korra feel as though she could be of use to the world even without bending. She decided then that it was time to quit her moping and get to work on pulling herself out of what she had decided was just a bending funk anymore. Once Korra was back to full power, she would be ready to head home.


End file.
